


the language of butterflies

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, abandoned library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: Every night, during his summer recess, Hyeongjun went into an adventure inside the abandoned library near his home, digging into whatever book grab his interest. This one time, though, it was more than a book that got his attention.
Relationships: Lee Eunsang/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Arthur's Adventures With Fic Fests, SUMMER BLISS: A X1 Ficfest: Round 1





	the language of butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> [summer bliss](https://twitter.com/x1summerbliss) prompt number 43:  
> every night ~~person A~~ hyeongjun sneaks into their town's abandoned library where they lose themselves between the books. ~~person B~~ eunsang stumbles upon them and what happens afterwards is up to you  
>   
> ps, the book referenced in this work does exist but is nothing more than a simple mention. I just wanted something related to butterflies and this book's cover and description captivated me when I googled about butterfly books lol, but that's all!

Hyeongjun removed the blanket from his head, eyeing his table clock. Its bright red light signalled that it was almost one in the morning. _Great,_ he was sure his parents would be asleep by now. He smiled to himself, quietly leaving his bed and moving towards his wardrobe. 

In no time, he was out of his pyjamas, a simple shirt and pair of shorts in their place. Despite the hour, the weather was hot and he was certain that outside it wouldn’t be different. So he took his portable mini fan and put it inside his bag, the one that he mostly used for school but, since it was mid-July, he could only use in moments like this. 

When he was about to go to an adventure. 

So he took his bag, lighter than it usually was, and carefully walked outside. It wasn’t the first time he did this, and because of that, he should have been looser and not feel this nervous. But even so, he felt slightly anxious, worried that he would be caught by his parents and then get scolded. It wasn’t like he was doing anything bad, anyway! And he was no longer a kid too! He was on his last teen year, on his last summer break as a minor with no responsibilities. Hyeongjun wanted to enjoy it the most he could, without being overly protected or careful.

Therefore, he calmly left his house and walked towards a specific building not too far from his home. It was still quite a walk, but considering that he lived in a small city, nothing was ever _too_ far. It only took him ten, maybe fifteen minutes until he arrived at a quieter area of the neighbourhood, one that adults would tell kids to avoid and that kids would trespass either way. Not that Hyeongjun was a kid who trespasses. The door was open. 

(Broken, actually, fallen somewhere near the entrance. But still open.) 

The boy smiled to himself, eyeing that one building in specific. It was a library, one that ended up being neglected and abandoned. He had heard that the area had had an accident before, maybe a fire, maybe something else, the stories were too plural for him to be certain of that detail. Regardless of what happened, the building and the few around the place had been left behind, not many daring to enter and recover. 

Hyeongjun was different, though. Hyeongjun was curious about what such a place could offer, and so, once his classes had their break, he decided to give it a look. And this _one_ look ended up being _countless_ looks until it was part of his summer break routine. Every night, he would go towards their abandoned library and explore its contents. 

Grinning to himself, he entered the place for what felt like the millionth time, but it was probably only the twentieth-something. It’s gotten quite familiar to him by now, the old building with its enormous main hall, a central table to where probably the librarian sat to do their job. Behind it, he could already see the many old wooden shelves, some still standing and some tore a bit or completely broken. He knew that not too far from the central area there were some smelly, rotten wooden tables and chairs to where probably was the reading area, but it was the place he hated the most. The smell was too much, it was dusty and felt gross to be on.

So, without thinking much about it, he moved towards the shelves.

If the books used to have proper sorting, like how common libraries had their titles organized, Hyeongjun hadn’t caught on it yet. Sure, he could assume that history books were not too far from the geography session, for example, as he had previously found it and made a mental note that they were close, but that was something he only knew because he’s searched around the place more than once. He wasn’t sure where _everything_ was, and for that, he needed to search the many shelves until he spotted something interesting enough for him to sit down and read.

Which was not an issue. Hyeongjun was glad to do so. He travelled his eyes around the shelves, walked deeper and deeper inside the abandoned library. Reading the titles, nothing really caught his attention for a while. Some would sparkle some interest in him, to which he’d take a book and read a few of the first pages before putting it back, not curious enough to continue. It wasn’t the first time that it took him some time to find something that made him stop and lose himself, so he didn’t think much about it, going for a couple of minutes in silence.

Until something got his attention. A blue hue, one light and vibrant caught his attention. He frowned, this book didn’t seem old not worn out in any way, what was it doing there? Hyeongjun tilted his head, reading the title.

“The Language of Butterflies,” he read out loud, eyes widening at it. Huh, that seemed interesting. So, he grabbed the book and gave the cover a careful glare. There were many butterflies, all blue, one over the other. There were so many that he could barely see where they were on. It was quite an interesting cover, but the subtitle was also very captivating. So he decided to give it a try, and within a few words, he slid downwards and sat on the floor.

He didn’t need a book to tell him that butterflies were fascinating. That was something he was aware of, something he believed no sane human being would ever hate. They were so delightful, had such heavy symbology associated, and seemed so magical. And this one book’s approach was truly captivating too. Hyeongjun wasn’t sure how, but the many butterflies of this deep blue, the description of it… It was enough to tingle his chest and make him want to know more.

So he didn’t think much before opening it and losing himself with the texts and drawings and photographs he found inside. Sure, it was basically just a book about butterflies, about the symbols people put on them, as well as its biology. But, even so, it was _so interesting._ It was written in such a captivating way that he couldn’t help but keep reading and reading it nonstop. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he opened it, and he had no idea even if he ever thought about the time he’d spent on it, because he was deeply focused in the new information he was gathering with that book.

He was aware of how magical they were, yet he didn’t know butterflies could be _this fascinating_.

Hyeongjun suddenly heard a noise coming from somewhere in the library, a sudden slam that startled him. He raised his gaze but couldn’t see anything, as he was still in between shelves. So he got up, the book still on his hand, closed between a single finger that marked the page he was on, as walked towards the main hall. There was no one visible, like always. No one really dared to visit the old building, especially since it was probably past two or three in the morning now. It was expected to not find anyone inside the library. Still, after that sound, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. As if he was _not_ alone.

“Hello?” He tried out, moving slowly towards the entrance. His eyes were open, guard up as he searched around the place. A couple of seconds passed easily, with him standing around the central area on his own, looking around for nothing. He sighed after a while, turning to return to the shelf he had found the blue book, until he heard steps echoing again. 

His body stiffened and he reasoned he should turn around again, but this time, he didn’t. Not as quick as before, at least. Hyeongjun took his time to move, hoping that if there was someone in there, they wouldn’t hear him. So he stayed in place, taking a few steps until he was sideways towards the entrance, his head looking to his left to eye it. He pouted. Maybe he had imagined it? Maybe it was the wind or even a small animal? A stray kitty, perhaps? There was no need to freak out over these sounds.

So he turned his body towards the inside of the building once more, ready to march towards his reading spot. However, before he could walk, he screamed at the figure standing behind him.

“Woah! Who are you?! What are you doing there?!”

He took a few steps behind, staring at the other. He seemed to have delicate features, but he couldn’t have a proper look at it as the place was too dark for such. And, dammit, he was tall. _How unfair,_ Hyeongjun thought to himself. God surely had favourites. 

Despite it all, though, he was left unanswered. The boy looked at him with his eyes wide, but he didn’t say a thing. Instead, he stayed a few seconds on his place until he stepped forwards again. “Hey! I asked you a—”

“And I could ask you the same,” he simply replied, voice quiet. Wow, what a sweet voice. Except that his tone was a little harsh, a little annoyed, interrupting his own question. With that in mind, Hyeongjun stopped himself from swooning over it. “What are you doing inside this place? And at such an hour, too? Also,” he tilted his body to the side, eyeing the item he had on his hands. “Did you just steal a book?”

“I— I did not! I was reading it _peacefully._ I would put it back once I finished…” He trailed off, realizing that it sounded like a lie. And, really, if he didn’t finish it today he would most likely take it home. Returning it another day was on his plans, _yes,_ once he read it all. But even so, it wasn’t _that much_ of a truthful statement. “It’s— it’s abandoned, anyway! Even if I did take the book, I wouldn’t be stealing it!”

The other raised a brow. “If that helps you sleep at night.”

Hyeongjun frowned at the stranger and concluded that he didn’t really like him. Still, he couldn’t be rude to someone for so long. His mother always told him to be nice to everyone, and he prided himself from following to her words. “Well, _anyway._ Can I return to my activity? This book is really interesting. I promise I’ll return it once I’m finished.”

Somehow, he didn’t look amused. Instead of moving away or shrugging, the stranger crossed his arms and tilted his head in curiosity. “What’s so interesting about this place that you felt like coming here? Just to read some old stuff?”

He sighed. The tone used wasn’t as harsh as before, so he reasoned to be nice. “What are _you_ doing here, then?”

“I… felt like I needed a walk,” he started, looking away for a fraction of a second before staring at Hyeongjun again. “Then, when I walked around here, I noticed there was an odd light source and decided to check.”

“Well, I suppose you already checked, so you can go back home.”

“Yeah, but now I’m curious. What’s with,” he paused himself to look around, “this place?”

The small boy pouted in thought, wondering if he should reply honestly or just brush it off. “You’re not from here, right?”

He shook his head. “I moved in recently. I’m originally from Jeju, then moved to Busan, now I’m in here.”

“I see.” He walked closer to the other, pointing around at the roof. “Well, this is a library, an old one. Sadly it got drastically ruined a few years ago so now it’s abandoned.”

“Wow… why did it happen?”

“I’m not sure. It’s been years since then,” he replied casually, the book still on his hands. “From what I heard it just… burned, I guess. Or maybe it was something else. There are too many stories about what happened so I don’t know which one to trust. Maybe there was an accident in the structure, or someone decided to destroy the place on purpose, for some reason or another. Regardless of what happened, it was the chance for the people to finally ignore it completely.” Hyeongjun sighed, looking around. “It’s a shame that we live in a moment where people don’t care about books. They have their charm.”

The stranger kept thinking for a while, arms still in front of his chest. He silently looked around, and Hyeongjun stared at the back of his head wondering what was going on his mind. Was that amusement on his face? Or a simple, raw curiosity, one so common to young kids? He wasn’t sure. Still, with the way his eyes wandered into the building, silently analyzing it… It was somehow _attractive._ Not just because the boy was tall and handsome, but his interest was stunning to look at.

“How interesting.”

Hyeongjun turned to stare at him again, taken aback at his words. “Excuse me?”

“This place, and the story you told me. Even if it’s blurry and uncertain… it really is interesting. The structure went through a lot but it still stands quite strong. And it still has books intact, enough to have people get in and explore them,” he said in a weak voice, finally looking back at the small boy, arms no longer crossed. “It’s interesting.”

“Well— It’s actually just me who visits this place. As far as I know, at least,” he looked away for a bit, feeling his cheeks burn slightly. “But— But yes. It’s quite… interesting.”

“It’s almost magical, I guess. I can see why you enjoy it now.” He heard giggles from his side. “I’m Eunsang, by the way. Lee Eunsang.”

“Right, I’m— I’m Song Hyeongjun.”

“I know.”

 _Huh?_ Hyeongjun tilted his head, feeling nervous suddenly. How does he— 

Noticing his confusion, Eunsang laughed some more. “You are friends with Kang Minhee, right? He’s my classmate. We aren’t super close but he often mentions you, and you check his description, so I figured.”

“Oh.” He wished he had something smarter to tell the taller boy, but somehow, it was all stuck on his throat and it refused to leave his mouth. “Okay.”

“I didn’t know you liked reading so much though. I didn’t expect that from you.”

“And what did you expect from me?”

Eunsang tilted his head. “Cute. Short. Pouty. Those all check out.”

“Hey! What have Minhee been talking about me—”

“Just good things,” he quickly replied. “Most of the time.”

Hyeongjun sighed. “Kang Minhee, I swear—”

“Ah, he also said you were quite passionate and had a big heart,” the other continued, ignoring his irritation. It was fine, it had all washed away after those words left Eunsang’s mouth, as he was not expecting it. “And I can see it. We barely met but that is… remarkable, I suppose. Your passion.”

The small boy blinked at that, still quite taken aback. He was flustered, feeling shy at the comment. And to think it actually came from _Kang Minhee_ out of all people. Sure he was a great best friend, but he didn’t know he was one to brag. The more you know.

“What are you reading?”

It took Hyeongjun a couple of seconds to realize the question was directed at him. Not like there was anyone else besides the two of them, but he had been a bit too distracted over the fact that not only his best friend often talked - well! - about himself, but that this stranger agreed with it. “Ah, it’s a book about butterflies. ‘The Language of Butterflies’,” he answered quietly, showing the cover to Eunsang. “It seems really interesting. It not only talks about the symbolism we have created around them over the years, but it also has some biological fun facts. The visual pages are really lovely, too.”

“Cool,” the taller said quietly, but considering the grin on his face, he wasn’t bored by his answer. “What have you discovered already?”

“Uhm… Well, did you know butterflies sense taste on their feet?”

Eunsang glared at him without any expression. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not! Here,” he opened the book once more, flipping through some pages he had already read in search of a specific paragraph “Found it! ‘Unlike what we are used to, butterflies do not have taste buds. To experience taste, they actually have to rest their feet on a surface, as their sensors are located there.’ You can read it yourself, I do not lie.”

“Wow,” Eunsang said quietly once he read those exact words. “ _Wow._ Imagine having to step on your food to know what it tastes like.”

“Poor food,” Hyeongjun said with a pout. 

His companion snorted. “Well, at least butterflies have small feet. Paws? Anyway, it won’t damage the food.”

“They don’t really eat.”

“What?”

“Butterflies actually only consume liquid food once they go through the metamorphosis—” He trailed off, looking to the one beside him. Eunsang looked confused, but not only that, he was quite close to himself. Hyeongjun hadn’t realized that, but now, he was hyper-aware of how small their distance was. 

“You really are interested in this book, huh.”

“Is— is it a bad thing?”

“Not at all. It’s good to have interests and such. And, not gonna lie,” he smiled before continuing, “it’s endearing to watch you get lost on the topic.”

Hyeongjun looked away, walking towards the shelves. “Sh— shut up,” he spoke quietly. 

“What? I’m not teasing you. I’m being honest.”

He didn’t believe him. Actually, he didn’t _want_ to believe him, because he was about to do just that. After all, why should he? Eunsang was a stranger, someone he literally met moments ago. He didn’t know him. He could be just like everyone else, who thinks books are a waste of paper and that all this knowledge would take one nowhere. He most likely said that to be polite, but internally, he is begging for Hyeongjun to shut up because rambling about what you like isn’t cute. It is annoying. No one has time for that.

 _‘How interesting,’_ Eunsang had said before, and he didn’t look like he was lying. It was probably just his insecurity jumping out. There weren’t that many kids and teenagers who, in plenty 21st century, enjoyed reading about anything and everything, as if it was an adventure to discover new things. The other seemed interested in the building and that was probably it. Hyeongjun didn’t need to keep going about what he had just read, no one cared. He hated how easily he got lost in a topic, and he had said that was endearing? Even if it didn’t look like he was lying, there was no way he actually meant it.

Regardless of what crossed his mind at that moment, he kept stepping inside the library, towards where he had found the book on his hands. He hoped the gesture was enough to show the other he wanted time to himself.

Eunsang’s hurried steps could be heard echoing through the building and he wished he wasn’t being followed. Hyeongjun took a breath and turned around. “Why are you still here, anyway?”

The other paused. It took him some time thinking before his lips parted. “Because you seem nice and I want to keep talking to you?”

“ _Please._ All I did was talk nonstop.” He scoffed at his reply. “Go home, Eunsang-ah. You must be tired and all. It’s late.”

“I’m not, though.” Hyeongjun watched as the boy in front of him sighed, taking a deep breath. “I don’t really sleep well. I went on a walk hoping it would tire me out finally. Being in a new place is _scary,_ okay, especially since it’s the last year of high school and I left all my friends behind. And, I don’t know, you’re nice to talk to. I could hear you rambling about butterflies fun facts for hours,” he blinked slowly at that, fixing his posture. “I would love to be your friend or… or something like that.”

He blinked at Eunsang’s honest answer. He hadn’t expected it, at all. Despite the lack of expression on his face, he didn’t seem awkward or closed. Hyeongjun had spoken more than the other, but in the little time they spent together, it was him who was keeping up with the conversation, asking new stuff and making some commentary. He couldn’t imagine someone like him saying those stuff. Instead, he was sure he could be friends with _anyone_ he met. He could be Minhee’s friend if they wanted. Why weren’t they? 

Who knew. Hyeongjun didn’t. But, regardless, it wasn’t like him to turn down such request. “Well, if you mean that then I wouldn’t mind befriending you.”

“R— really? I thought you’d just tell me to go back to bed again.”

“I didn’t say _bed,_ I said _home_.” Hyeongjun frowned at those words. “But I just said that because I thought I was boring you. That, or you were making fun of me.”

Eunsang gulped nervously. “I wasn’t, I promise you. I like listening to people talking about what they love, and you have such a sweet voice too. It really is endearing.”

“Stop, you are going to make me fall for you or something.”

Hyeongjun meant that as a joke, but with the way the other blushed and then grinned, he felt his chest tighten. “I wouldn’t really feel bad about that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I mean, you are adorable and—”

“Do you want to read this book with me?” He suddenly blurted out, interrupting Eunsang. “I can read out loud to you! And— and I can keep rambling about butterflies as well as I learn new stuff, and you can hear it since you apparently like it! Right? That sounds like a win-win situation to me!”

Hyeongjun left nervous laughter. Hopefully the other wouldn’t notice how weak he made him.

“That’s… actually a great idea.” The tall boy smiled at him, walking towards him. 

“Good! Follow me then.”

He turned around abruptly without checking if he was being followed or not. But, by the echoing steps, Hyeongjun was certain he wasn’t too far. 

_Good._ Eunsang didn’t seem to have noticed his burning cheeks. 

Once he was back to his reading spot, he looked at the taller boy’s direction and tilted his head. He was a bit puzzled by what that meant, so he sat on the floor. “Come here.”

“Ah.” Finally understanding, Eunsang sat beside him, but not before brushing away some dust. “My mom will kill me once she sees my clothing.”

“You can always spray some water and brush the excess off.”

He smirked at the suggestion, looking directly at Hyeongjun. “Is this what you do to avoid getting caught by your parents?”

Damn, he hadn’t realized how close to each other they were sitting. Now that they had their faces staring at each other, Hyeongjun could easily count Eunsang’s eyelashes if so he pleased. Plus, with his eyes used to the darkness, all of his features were full to his display. He travelled his eyes over his face, as if he was drawing him, carefully watching the curves on it as well as small marks and dots. Wow, he already knew the other had a gorgeous face but looking it from so close was—

“Don’t worry, I will keep your secret with me.”

“What?” He asked distracted, confused by the giggle that left Eunsang’s mouth after those words. Hyeongjun cleared his throat. “Anyway, onto the book, yes?”

He giggled again. “Sure.”

So Hyeongjun averted his eyes from Eunsang’s shiny ones, staring at the printed characters instead. He took a deep breath, reading the words out loud in a quiet tone, enough to be heard by his companion but not enough for it to echo through the place. The older would leave small hums and sometimes short comments, so he was very aware that he had company. Still, it soon was so comfortable that Hyeongjun didn’t care about it, much, the opposite, he was enjoying his presence. 

He was in the middle of the book, in between a sentence when he felt a heaviness on his shoulder. Looking to his left, he could only see the top of Eunsang’s dark hair. 

“Are you sleeping?”

“Mm-hmm.”

He giggled. “Sure you are.”

“If you hadn’t said a thing I would have fallen asleep. Probably.”

“So that is my fault now?” Hyeongjun raised a brow at him, voice with a teasing tone. “If it wasn’t for me reading you wouldn’t be sleepy. You should be thankful for me, hmmph!”

Eunsang laughed at that, so loudly he had to raise his head from the other’s shoulder. What a shame. It was really warm. “Fine, I will forgive you waking me up because you were who made me sleepy, to begin with.” He finished his sentence by yawning. “That is hard to achieve.”

“Are you saying I am impossibly boring?”

“What? No!” he was quick to say. “Your voice is _soothing._ In a good way!”

Hyeongjun stared at him for a few seconds, pout on his lips, and then burst into laughter. “I’m just teasing you. I’m glad you are finally sleepy.”

“Yeah… but the timing is a bad one,” he said quietly, pointing out at a broken window behind Hyeongjun. “The sun is already up.”

“Oh,” he replied quietly as he looked away, and indeed, the sky no longer was of a dark blue hue. It was lighter, between an orange and a light blue. Most of the place was already easier to see and the light from his phone no longer was as needed go keep reading. “Damn, I am late then. I should go back home before my parents are up.”

Eunsang nodded at that, getting up and helping Hyeongjun up as well, brushing the dust of his clothing some more. In the meantime, he went to collect his belongings and putting them back into his bag, the last thing being the book. Staring at its cover, he wondered if he should pack it as well. 

“You can take it at home. I know you aren’t robbing it.”

Without thinking much, he smiled at Eunsang’s commentary. “Yeah. But I’m thinking that maybe I should leave it here.”

“Won’t you finish it at home?”

“Usually I would, but…” Hyeongjun turned to stare at the taller. “Don’t you want to read it too? Or to listen to me reading it out loud?”

Now that there was light inside the building, he could watch Eunsang’s face react to his words clearly. The way his eyes mirrored confusion at first, then something clicking on his head as his cheeks got pinker. How he turned his head, averting from Hyeongjun’s gaze yet his shy smile was still fully on display.

 _Adorable._ All of it. All of _him._

“Well… yeah. I would love to listen to you read to me again,” he admitted quietly. “But for now we should go home.”

“I come in here every night,” Hyeongjun replied right away, putting the book back into the shelf and smiling at the other. “I will wait for you then. So I can finish this book with you.”

“…It’s a deal, then.” Eunsang smiled at that. 

Hyeongjun nodded at that, proceeding to leave the library with the other’s steps behind him. Once he was at the entrance he saw the city illuminated, the sky almost fully bright. Damn, was it already six? Maybe seven? If he didn’t run fast he will most likely arrive at home with both his parents up and mad.

“Well, we will see each other at night, right?” He turned to Eunsang one last time before fleeing.

He nodded. “But before we go—”

“Yes?”

Before he could question the other, he moved closer to Hyeongjun and kissed his cheek. He could feel his cheeks burn as Eunsang walked backwards and smiled. “Until later.”

Hyeongjun wasn’t given any time to react. One second he got a kiss, and the other, he was watching the other jog down the street. He stayed a while in awe, watching Eunsang’s back get smaller and smaller, a hand slowly reaching to his cheek. It took him a couple more of seconds until it sank in, _Eunsang had kissed him on his cheek!_ He was nice to talk to, liked to hear his rambling, seemed to be interested in the library and all… But not only that, he made his heart beat faster and was so handsome and quite cute too. And _he_ kissed Hyeongjun’s cheek as a good-bye? He would be visiting the library on the next night to listen to him ramble and read books? _This_ would happen a second time? 

Woah. Unbelievable. 

Shaking his head, he decided to stop thinking about it, at least for now. He still had to go home. So he hurried back home, hands on the straps of his backpack, hoping that his parents had yet to get up. Hyeongjun only stopped once he was staring at his front door, where he tried to catch his breath, unlocked the door and turned the doorknob slowly. 

He was careful with his steps hoping that, if he had been too late, his arrival wouldn’t be too obvious to his parents. Silently, Hyeongjun took out his shoes and looked around until he proceeded to walk toward his room. His heart was racing, but considering that it was the only sound he could hear, he had arrived in time. 

Once he was on his room with its door closed, he dropped his belongings near his wardrobe and changed back into his clean pyjamas. Despite the day already being so bright outside, he was finally feeling the consequences of not sleeping at night, body feeling heavy. Falling onto the soft surface of his bed after a long night was probably one of the best feelings _ever._

Well, that _and the kiss,_ he thought to himself after the scene replayed in his head. Wow, he still couldn’t really believe that happened. Not only he had met a nice guy, but he was also sweetly nice, incredibly handsome and _had given him a kiss on the cheek._ All in one single night? Hyeongjun must have used all his luck of the year at once or something of the sorts. 

He sighed. _Eunsang…_ He was nice. He was _really_ nice. His nightly visits to the library were always the best part of his day, something he always excitedly waited for. But, now, Hyeongjun was already trembling in enthusiasm, daydreaming about the next visit until he fell asleep. 

Because, this time, he would have the company of a cute boy and a couple of butterflies fluttering around. 


End file.
